ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Heals: The Other Side
Fanfic after Gwen leaves her past self of blowing up the machine to hack the Omnitrix in the Alien Force episode Time Heals:this is that alternate present. If you can't remember that episode, I suggest you watch it before reading this fanfic. Time Heals: The Other Side Written by: Kelseyuri2013 Part 2: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Heals:_The_Other_Side_Part_2 (Kevin's car pulls up to get Ben) Ben: What's up? Gwen: Hex and Charmcaster. They sent me a message telling us to meet them. I'm sensing they're downtown, but Charmcaster is trying to block me out of the mana field. Kevin: She could take me out. Gwen: What did you say?! Kevin: Nothing. Gwen: Good. Keep driving. (Shows Kevin's car) (Shows Hex and Charmcaster's place) Gwen: Stop! They're in there. Ben: Seems simple enough. Gwen: Simple enough. (Points to Charmcaster's rock creatures) Kevin: I don't get it. What exactly do they want? Gwen: World domination? Kevin: Right. Sorry. Ben: Straight forward plan. I know this seems brash and not thinking it through- Gwen: Like most of your plans are. (Smiles) Ben: But I say we fight our way through the rock creatures and then take down Hex and Charmcaster. Then, our problems are solved. Gwen: I don't know, Ben. I'm feeling a lot of energy coming from that building. It's like they're more stronger this time. Ben: So they've been practicing a little. Let's go! Ben slaps his watch and turns into Humongasaur) Humongasaur: Humongasaur! (Humongasaur smashes through the rock creatures and then though the building) (Gwen and Kevin follow Ben in fighting the monsters and run though the new "door" made by Humongasaur) (Humongasaur smashes Hex but he shields himself) (Kevin continues hitting rock monsters) Humongasaur: A little help here? Kevin: Got cha. (Gwen keeps fighting Charmcaster) (Kevin punches Hex) Hex: I don't think so. (Hex throws a ball of light at Humongasaur's and Kevin's feet) Kevin: Huh? (A force field begins to engulf them) Humongasaur: We're trapped. Hex: And powerless. (Hex snaps his fingers and the ball force field begins to charge electricity) (Ben and Kevin scream as Ben changes back to human and Kevin loses his metal) Gwen: Ben! Kevin! Charmcaster: It's just you and me now, Gwen. (Gwen shoots mana at Charmcaster) (Charmcaster dodges and fires back) (Gwen spins though the air and lands) Ben: Come on, we've got to got out of here. Kevin: (beats on the shield) There's no way out! (Gwen creates a staircase to go above Charmcaster) (Charmcaster shoots a step and Gwen falls and lands on her feet) (Gwen continues to try to shield herself from CC's blasts) (Gwen tries to fight Charmcaster but is weakening) (CC fires at Gwen) Charmcaster: Give up Gwen? Gwen: Never. I...will....never give up. Charmcaster: Looks like you're in no position to keep trying. (Ben and Kevin are still trapped in the shield made by Hex) Ben: This isn't right you two. She's had enough. Let her go! Charmcaster: Not until she dies. Then you can have her back. Kevin: No! Gwen: (stands up weakly) I'm alright guys. It's going to be okay. (Smiles) Charmcaster: Ad way tay shok ku! (Fires beam from staff) Ben and Kevin: Gwen! (Gwen screams in pain, falls and shuts her eyes) Charmcaster: Now, for you two. (Looks at Ben and Kevin) Hex: No. Leave them. Charmcaster: What? If we get rid of them here, they won't be a problem anymore. Hex: It doesn't matter. They won't be able to stop us. Charmcaster: Ben Tennyson has stopped us before. Hex: He won't this time. (Charmcaster and Hex teleport away) (The bubble containing Ben and Kevin disappears) Kevin: Gwen! (Both of them run to her) Kevin: Gwen. Hold on. Ben: She's hurt pretty bad. Kevin: Like she's been hit with level 12 blasters. Ben: I'll call some plummers. Gwen: (quietly) No. Ben: Gwen, this is serious. (Speaks into Omnitrix) Plummers needed in Earth section of Bellwood. Gwen Tennyson is seriously injured. Max: Gwen? Ben: Grampa? Max: I've been taking this side of the shift tonight Ben. How bad is she hurt? (Ben looks at Kevin and then at Gwen) Max: Ben, how bad? Ben: (shuts his eyes) Pretty bad, Grampa. Gwen: Grampa. Max: Gwen. Hold on just a little longer, sweetie. Help's on the way. Ben: Hurry, Grampa. (Wipes to Galvan Prime) (Shows Gwen in a hospital bed) (Shows Ben and Kevin in chairs next to her bed) Max: (walks in) Azmuth said Charmcasters blasts have basically drained her of energy. Kevin: And? Max: The blasts resembled high voltage energy meaning she could have severe nerve tissue damage for years, she might not be able to walk again. Ben: But that's not what's going to happen to her, is it Grampa? It's worse, isn't it? Max: (sighs) I can't lie about something like this. The nerve damage is increasing especially in her heart. She'll be around until- Ben: Her heart gives out. Kevin: No! She can't just- There has to be something we can do! Max: Kevin, calm down. It's a miracle she's survived this long. Things could change. Kevin: But they won't will they? Will they?! (Gwen groans) (Everyone turns to look at her) Gwen: Kevin. Ben. Grampa. Kevin: (sits by her bed) Gwen? What is it? Gwen: (tears fall down her face) I can't do it. Ben: Can't do what? Gwen: Say goodbye. Kevin: Listen, Gwen. You're not going to say goodbye. You'll pull through this. Gwen: I love you Kevin. I love you so much. Kevin: And I love you. (Kisses her) Gwen: Grampa. Max: Hey sweetie. Gwen: I love you too. Grampa: I know you do. But you just sit tight. You'll be out of here tomorrow. Gwen: (smiles) Love you too, doofus. Ben: Love you too, dweeb. Listen, I'm sorry I couldn't- Gwen: Don't start blaming yourself. And don't ever start, okay? Ben: Okay. Gwen: Where are mom and dad? Max: They're on their way. Gwen: Just promise me, you guys will stop Hex and Charmcaster the right way. Don't take revenge. Ben: Revenge? Revenge for what? You're going to be fine, Gwen. Gwen: All of you are terrible liars. I mean it, though. No revenge. Ben: Whatever you say, Gwen. Gwen: Kevin? Kevin: Why should I? Gwen: Kevin. Promise. Kevin: I promise. (Ben gasps) (Flashes) Gwen: Promise me, you won't hack the Omnitrix. Ben: What is wrong with you? Gwen: Promise. Ben: Okay. Okay, I promise. (Flashes) Ben: Reminds me Gwen. Why didn't you want me and Kevin to hack the Omnitrix? Gwen: I did it to-(weakly) save...Kevin. Ben: Save Kevin? (Looks at Kevin who looks confused) Gwen: I...I...(Kevin takes her hand) love you all.... (Gwen breathes her last breathe and lays her head on the pillow) Ben: Gwen? Kevin: Gwen? No. No! (Kevin lays his head on her hand and then kisses it) (Max and Ben hang their heads low) (Gwen's parents come in the room) Ben: Uncle Frank. Aunt Lilly. Grampa: I'm sorry, Lily. Frank. Lily: No. No! (Sobs into Frank's shoulder) Frank: My little girl... (Kevin moves out of the way for the parents to sit by Gwen) (Kevin stares at the scene with tears in his eyes) (Ben is about to leave the room when Max puts a hand to his shoulder and turns him around to reveal tears in Ben's eyes) (Max embraces Ben as he sobs into his shoulder) Ben: (muffled) It's my fault. It's my fault. (Kevin embraces Max and Ben) (Fades out) (Fades in) (Shows family at gravesite) (Gwen's parents walk away followed by Ben's parents) Max: You two should go home too you know. (Ben and Kevin stare at the grave in silence) Max:(sighs) I'll see you boys around. Take care of yourselves. And don't let this trouble ya much. (Places his hands on Ben and Kevin's shoulders and walks off) Julie: (wipes her eyes) You two need to talk, you know where to find me. Ben: Will do, Julie. And thanks for coming. (Julie hugs both boys, kisses their cheeks, and walks off) Ben: Goodbye Gwen. Kevin: Goodbye. Ben: I guess there's no point in you hanging around anymore. Kevin: What? Ben: After all, we both know you only hung around because of Gwen. Kevin: (smiles) Always with the jokes eh, Tennyson? Ben: Always. Kevin: I'll be helping you stop Charmcaster and Hex. Especially Charmcaster. Ben: Whenever they show their faces again, we'll be ready. Kevin: I'll be sure of it. (Shows Ben's house) Ben: We are not going to do that Kevin! Kevin: Why not? We're both thinking it! These people killed your cousin. Don't you care!? Ben: Of course I do. But we are not breaking our promise to Gwen! You and I are going to take down Charmcaster and Hex the right way. Feelings aside. Kevin: Well then, you might as well be on their side. It was your "plan" to rush in there after them without a plan! Ben: Don't you think I know that? I've been beating myself up about it since it happened! (Kevin and Ben stare at each other angrily) Ben: (sighs) Kevin. Please. You promised Gwen. Isn't that enough? Enough to not break your promise? Enough to not disappoint her? Enough to stop you? Kevin: You're right. This one time. We'll do this your way. But, Tennyson- I'm not sure what I'll do if I lose my temper. Ben: Me either Kevin. But we'll be okay as long as we remember our promise. Kevin: I hope so. But where exactly are they? Ben: They'll show their faces again. I'm sure of it. But we'll probably want to get them before that happens. So, they'll probably be hiding in a pocket dimension for now. Kevin: Like the null void? Ben: Too familiar. They know we'd probably look there. Kevin: Great so we have no way of tracking them and they're in a dimension we've never seen. We need...Gwen. (Grandma Verdona comes in) Verdona: Or a full fledged Anodite. Ben: Grandma Verdona? Or should I even call you that? You know about Gwen right? Verdona: Yes, Ben. I felt it in Max with the mind link we share. Kevin: You knew and you didn't even come to- Verdona: I just couldn't bear seeing my little spark lying there and- Look. I've come to offer my help in finding those murderers. Ben: But you'll need a personal item or- Verdona: Oh no I won't, dear. You see, all I have to do is search in your memories of these animals and be able to track them. Kevin: How? Verdona: Memories carry a certain trace, like a film playing before a person's eyes. Both you two and those heathens have the exactly same memory of this one meeting. So, if I can find the minds with memories like yours'- Ben: You'll be able to tell where they're at. Verdona: It's actually quite simple really. Gwen could've learned it if-. Never mind. Your minds please? (Verdona changes into her Anodite self and touches the foreheads of Kevin and Ben) (Shows memory with Ben's POV and then Kevin's POV) Verdona: (opens her eyes) Got them. (Verdona waves her arm and creates a pink portal) Verdona: Here we are kids. I'm going to let you two have fun on your own this time. If you need a way back, simply- (creates a small pink orb) Throw this on the ground and speak the name of the place you wish to go. Hopefully, you choose here. I do enjoy our visits. Good luck Ben. (Kisses him on the cheek) You too, Curtis. I mean, Kevin. Ben: (puts the orb in his pocket) Thanks, Grandma. Well, Kevin. You ready? (Kevin nods and the two hop in the portal) (Fades out) (Ben and Kevin fall in a weird looking dimension) Ben: Woah. I have no idea where we are. Kevin: Your guess is as good as mine. Hex: How did you to arrive here? No matter. It was foolish of you to come! Charmcaster: No problem, uncle. We can take care of them right here. (Charmcaster summons her rock monsters) (Kevin absorbs some ground(?) and Ben turns into Brainstorm) Brainstorm: I'm supposed to be keeping a cool head, but oh well. (Brainstorm fires at rock creatures with electric blast) (Kevin is punching and fighting rock creatures) Hex: Perhaps your right. We can take them down here. (Kevin keeps destroying creatures) Charmcaster: What's the matter, Kevin? Feeling down? Kevin: You crazy- Charmcaster: Watch it Kevin. Never speak that way in front of a lady. (Kevin screams in anger and runs towards Charmcaster) Brainstorm: (steps between them) No! Kevin please! Kevin: (sighs) We'll take down your rock creatures and then you. Charmcaster: I'm shaking. Kevin: You will be. (Brainstorm changes into Echo Echo and starts blowing away creatures) (Kevin slams the ground w/ his fist causes a ripple effect causing monsters to fall) Charmcaster: I'm waiting Kevin. Just like you're waiting to see Gwen. But is she waiting to see you? (laughs evilly) (Kevin changes his sights to Charmcaster and begins fighting her hand to hand with his punches blocked by her staff) Echo Echo: Kevin no! (Changes to Humongasaur) Charmcaster: (pushes Kevin backward with magic) Come on, Kevin. You're not as fun without fighting and conversation. Why won't you say anything? Kevin: There's nothing left to say. (Begins chucking rocks at her) Charmcaster: Me vous say! (Rocks stop in mid air and fire back at Kevin who dodges them) (Kevin rolls and picks up a bigger rock and flings it at Charmcaster) (Humongasaur catches the rock) Kevin: Tennyson! What are you doing? Humongasaur: No revenge, Kevin! Remember? Kevin: What's wrong with throwing a couple rocks? Charmcaster: (fires beam at Humongasaur) Are you two done bickering? It's getting boring watching you two. (summons up more rock creatures) (Kevin and Ben continue fighting the rock creatures) Hex: This is getting monotonous. Charmcaster: Then let's liven things up. (The rock creatures suddenly halt) Kevin: Why'd they stop? Charmcaster: They're awaiting a new member. Kevin: New member? What are you- Charmcaster: Uno de noso tro tre! (Kevin begins grunting and moving toward Charmcaster) Kevin: What's...happening...to...me? Humongasaur: Kevin! Let him go, right now! Hex: Not a chance. Charmcaster: He's under my control now. (Kevin's eyes begin turning pink, his skin grey) Humongasaur: You're turning him into a rock monster? Charmcaster: It's more fun this way. Kevin: Ben! Stop Hex and Charmcaster! Avenge....Gwen.... (Kevin is now a rock creature) Humongasaur: Kevin... (Runs toward Kevin who slaps him to the ground) Charmcaster: Very good, Kevin. (Begins pelting Humongasaur with blasts) (Humongasaur changes back into Ben) Ben: I don't understand it. How did you two get so powerful? Charmcaster: Don't you mean me? Uncle hasn't done much. Hex: I am the one who granted you more power. I can take it away. Charmcaster: (under her breathe) Yeah, right. Hex: We are harnessing the power of this pocket dimension we found. Although not as magical as our home world, it does grant us some power, harnessed by the dimension itself. Including, this small crystal (holds up a purple crystal). All we have to do is shoot beams of magic through these crystals which magnify around us giving us more power. Soon, we will have enough to conquer the world! (Laughs evilly) (Ben is blasted by Hex, then Charmcaster, and then hit by rock Kevin) (Hex blasts him again and Ben rolls) (The pink orb falls out of Ben's pocket) Hex: You fool! Grab that energy transportation orb now! Ben: Too late. (Grabs the orb) Bellwood, home. (Ben throws the orb on the ground and disappears in a pink flash) Hex: He got away. Charmcaster: True. But we did get his friend. (Shows Kevin's face) (Shows Ben's house) (Ben is asleep on the sofa with his family and Julie in the room) Carl: What happened, mom? Verdona: I sent Kevin and Ben through a portal to defeat- Max: Hex and Charmcaster? Verdona, please tell me you didn't. Verdona: I wish I could Max. Julie: Well, if Ben's here, where's Kevin? Verdona: We'll have to figure that out when he comes to. Sandra: You mean if he comes to! Verdona: Now, now. He's alright. A little beaten of course and I'm sensing being hit by a great deal of mana, but alright. Ben: Gwen... Kevin... Julie: Ben? Wake up. Ben: (awakens) Huh? I'm home. Verdona: Well, of course you are! You used that transportation orb just like I told you. Max: Ben, where's Kevin? Ben: Kevin? Oh no. I've gotta go back for him. (Ben tries to get up but hold his chest in pain and lays back down) Julie: Ben- Ben: I'm fine Julie. But I- Max: Relax Ben. Now, take it from the top. Ben: Well Grandma sent me and Kevin to- Max: We got that part. (Looks at Verdona who folds her arms) Ben: Charmcaster...took control of Kevin. Julie: What? Ben: She turned him into one of those rock creatures. Both her and Hex have more power than ever. They're using some type of crystals in a pocket dimension. Max: We know they'll be back. Hex has always been the world domination type. Ben: And I'm going after them. Max: No Ben. It's too dangerous on your own. You're staying here. Sandra: You need rest. Ben: But- Julie: Please Ben. Ben: Alright. (Fades into nighttime at the house) (Ben's parents are sleeping in their bedroom) (Verdona is sitting at the kitchen table with Max) Verdona: I'm truly sorry Max. Max: Sorry for what? Not coming to the funeral or sending Ben and Kevin to their deaths? Verdona: For both. I just couldn't bear to see Gwen in that casket, Max. I only came back because I knew both Ben and Kevin would need me in finding those creatures. Max: I'm sorry for seeming so hot headed, Verdona. I just feel so helpless. My granddaughter is dead, my grandson is hurt, and I have two monsters to worry about. Verdona: There's no need to worry my dear. No matter what happens, we'll always be the Tennyson family. And you and Ben will find a way to put everything right again. Max: I hope so. (Shows Julie talking to Ben in the living room) Julie: Luckily, I have first watch. Ben: First watch? Julie: Max told me to keep an eye on you. He's worried you'll try to get up and leave. Ben: When have I ever done that? Julie: (moves toward the couch and sits at its edge) I know you feel bad about Gwen and Kevin, but you can't do anything right now in your condition. Ben: I feel fine. Julie: Liar. Your left eye's twitching. Ben: Oh! (Holds his eye) Kevin told you didn't he? Julie: Actually, it was Gwen. Ben: Oh. (Looks away) Julie: Do you want to talk? Ben: About what? How everything's my fault? How Gwen would be alive if it wasn't for me? How Kevin would be here right now, instead of with Hex and Charmcaster? Julie: Ben, none of that is your fault. Things wrong sometimes where you can't predict them or explain them. Things just happen. Ben: Not to me they don't. This watch just happened for me to save the world. But I can't even save my own self. Julie:(gets up and crouches near Ben's head) It's going to be alright, Ben. You always look to the positive side. You don't have to keep blaming yourself for things you can't control. Now get some sleep. (Kisses Ben on the lips) (Ben shuts his eyes) (Shows Max and Verdona asleep in the kitchen) (Shows Julie asleep in the living room chair) (Ben slowly gets off the couch and drapes a blanket over Julie) Ben: I'm sorry everyone. But I have to find Hex and Charmcaster. (Ben walks out the door, turns into Jet Ray and flies off) TO BE CONTINUED Link for Part 2: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Heals:_The_Other_Side_Part_2 Notes: (Basically the next part is Ben fighting Hex and Charmcaster, and if you've all seen TIme Heals, you know where he ends up) Any ideas about what aliens to include is appreciated, I like Big Chill, but somehow I always end up putting in too much Humongasaur. Category:Episodes